A liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate, a counter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer and a photo spacer (PS) located between the array substrate and the counter substrate. The spacer is configured as a support to keep the gap between the array substrate and the counter substrate, so as to avoid excessive pressure on the liquid crystal molecules between the array substrate and the counter substrate.
With the maturation of liquid crystal display technology, a display screen can be properly bent to have an ergonomic curvature, so that the distance between the human eye and each point on the screen is the same so as to obtain a better visual effect. Such a curved display panel has become a further trend of the display panel, especially when applied to a large-size display, the curved display panel can provide a viewing field and enable the user to obtain a more intense on-site effect and sensory experience.